


Untitled Royalty AU

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Courting Rituals, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas Jefferson takes interest in a prince from a neighboring kingdom. Things escalate from there.A/N:This wouldn't have worked with any other pairing. So. We have these two. Thomas is aged down, so he's thirty-eight when Philip is twenty.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Jefferson had always gotten what he wanted. It, of course, helped that he was crown prince and later king of an exorbitantly wealthy nation. What he did not want, however, was a wife. He had no interest in women, not that it was something that required of him. Relationships between members of the same sex were far from forbidden and indeed encouraged, in his home of Olendaven. His father had a concubine, a man named William, for most of his life. 

 

He thought all of that over at a meeting to discuss trade between Olendaven and a neighboring kingdom, Peria. The queen, and the true heir, couldn’t attend the meeting, so she sent Prince Alexander in her place. Alexander was absolutely vile, loud, and extremely wrong on at least seventy-five completely unrelated fronts. 

 

His son, though, named after his grandfather and the previous prince consort of Peria was something else entirely. Philip was soft-spoken and calm and even disagreed with his father on a few occasions. 

 

Washington, the leader of Reldan and the council that governed all lands West of the Galdan Sea, had insisted that Olendaven and Peria have this meeting. He was known for his skills as a military leader and his just ruling. 

 

Some, including some of his own generals, thought him a crackpot fool. 

 

“Schuyler? A word.” Thomas stood after the extremely unproductive meeting had come to an end. The shorter man followed him out, looking gaudy in the sheer amount of money he was wearing in the jewels that adorned his outfit.

 

“Your son, Philip. Has he shown an interest in men? Or is he already spoken for by a woman? I cannot lie, I’ve found myself… Quite drawn to him. He is everything that I could want in a husband. He is soft-spoken, just, kind, and quite lovely. I am well aware that I would have to obtain your wife’s permission amongst other things, and that is something that I am willing to do in order to obtain his hand.” Schuyler looked quite appalled with the king’s words, his lips drawn into a sneer. 

 

“You ought to ask Philip himself that. It is not my choice in who he marries. Though he is our first born, you know the laws of Peria. Only a female can take the throne. His sister Angelica will rule in his place.” Schuyler said with a certain air of haughtiness, following Thomas closely.

 

“Then perhaps I shall attempt to ‘woo’ him, as some may put it. Are you aware of his floral preferences or need I guess?” Thomas couldn’t help but smile slightly, despite his company. Schuyler snorted and shook his head. 

 

“I’ve been told by the groundskeepers that he’s quite fond of violets.” 

 

“A most excellent choice. He already suits me quite well.” Thomas gestured to his own robes of deep mauve and turned from the prince. “Thank you, sir. I take this as permission on your wife’s behalf to court the boy?”

 

“I suppose, your majesty.” Schuyler’s voice was dry and, on any other occasion, Thomas might be offended by his lack of respect. Now, however, he had more urgent matters to attend to. 

 

~

 

“Sir! You startled me!” Philip clutched his chest and jumped slightly when Thomas closed the door behind him. The balcony offered a lovely view of the sea and the stars that glittered above it. 

 

“My apologies, your highness. Admiring the night sky, are you?” He took slow steps towards the prince, doing his best to make the boy aware that he could move away if he so wished. “If I ever find myself in need of a break from the stresses of running a kingdom, I often do the same.” 

 

“We don’t have anything like this in Peria. The stars, of course, but anyone can see the stars… I mean the sea. With the reflection of the moon and the stars, it looks almost like the water itself is glowing. We aren’t even on the river.” Philip looked at him, almost surprised that a king could enjoy such common activities. Thomas pushed that line of thought from his mind and smiled kindly. 

 

“Perhaps you’ll have to come to Olendaven and admire the water some time. It’s especially lovely at sunset. Of course, no natural phenomenon could ever compare to your beauty.” Thomas brushed his hand over the prince’s cheek with a small smile. “Even in such low light, your eyes glitter like the finest of jewels.” The younger man did not withdraw, instead leaning into the touch.

 

“Your majesty, my parents-” 

 

“Your father is aware of my intentions, and he’s given me permission to court you. If given your consent, of course. I could not force you into a marriage, no matter how heavenly of a vision you are. I fear, however, that we would be limited in the time we were to spend together. While Peria and Olendaven are neighbors, per se, the palaces are quite far apart.” Thomas moved his hand to Philip’s curls and found them to be as pleasantly soft as he had been expecting. 

 

“I- I accept your proposal for courtship. I could accompany you home, perhaps? If my mother said that I could, and nothing unsavory were to happen. I intend to remain chaste until I’ve been married, and I will not break that for even the most handsome and charming of kings.” Philip already had the markings of a great orator, with the way he moved his hands and the clarity of his voice. He would make a fine king at his side. 

 

“Do you think me so immoral that I would sully your purity? I have no such intentions. Were we to be betrothed and later married, you would become King alongside me. Is that an amount of responsibility you would be able to carry on your shoulders?” Thomas questioned, pulling back somewhat. “Also, before I forget… I went into town and got these for you.” He presented the bouquet of violets with a hopeful smile and relaxed considerably when Philip accepted them with a grin.

 

“Thank you! These are my favorite! I presume father informed you of that fact?” 

 

“He did. Are you upset with him for that?”

 

“Of course not. These will do wonders to brighten up the otherwise gloomy room I’m staying in while here.” Philip smiled, tucking them under his arm. “Speaking of which, I’m regretful that I must retire. Shall we see each other at breakfast tomorrow?” 

 

“But of course, your highness. I look forward to it already.” Thomas walked back inside the palace with Philip’s arm in his and remained beside him all the way to the guest room the boy was occupying. “I miss you, although we are not yet parted. Tomorrow, though, we will be together again. And in my dreams, of course.” The boy blushed, nodding furiously. 

 

“And in mine, also. I bid you goodnight and only the sweetest of dreams.” 

 

“A good night to you, my sweet.” Thomas kissed Philip’s hand and went to his own temporary chambers, smiling all the way. He himself could not yet sleep, however. He had matters to attend to. Foremost, writing to Queen Elizabeth. 

 

_ Your Majesty, Queen of Peria and Grand Duchess of Ibewen,  _

 

_ I am writing in regards to your son, Prince Philip. I am aware that you are very, very busy, and I thank you for taking precious time to read my correspondence. While in Reldan, I made Philip’s acquaintance and found myself to be quite taken with him. Philip agreed to a courtship after I obtained your husband’s permission, although I fear that that may not be sufficient. You are, after all, Peria’s true ruler.  _

 

_ I assure you that this is not a decision that has been made rashly on my part. I have been in search of a husband for quite some time, and he is more than suitable. Not only is he one of the most lovely men I have ever seen with my two eyes, he is intelligent, kind, and fair. He will be more than suitable to be King alongside me.  _

 

_ I also hope that this courtship and, later, marriage, will help to strengthen the bonds between Olendaven and Peria. For too long have our twin countries been estranged, and I hope to remedy this with our union.  _

 

_ Not to sound egotistical or to seem that I have delusions of grandeur, but I am quite accomplished. I was key in brokering peace between the people of Eloith and Tesien. I have funded some of the greatest thinkers in the Galdanian territories, who made great strides in science and medicine. In my personal life, I have mastered thirteen languages, I am a master violinist and cellist, and I am more than proficient as a military commander.  _

 

_ I would like to think that some of this would entice you to my offer of courtship, as it has your son.  _

 

_ Your Obedient Servant, _

 

_ King Thomas Jefferson of Olendaven, Duke of Triaria and Bonna. _

 

Thomas closed the envelope with his seal and set it aside to be sent to Peria with the postmaster. He worked until his candle had been burned to a nubbin, at which point he decided to retire. His valet, Henry, helped him to undress, at which point he decided to ask a question. 

 

“Henry, do you think me to be a good man?” He turned to the servant with a small frown. “Please, answer honestly. I would not have asked if I did not wish to be told the truth.” 

 

“It is not my place to say, your majesty.” Henry didn’t meet his eyes, only continued brushing Thomas’s hair to the best of his ability. 

 

“I asked you for a reason. I require an answer, and an honest one, at that.” 

 

“Yes, sir. You have always been good to me. You rule your people with justice and fairness. You are a great man.” 

 

“But am I a  _ good _ man?” Thomas asked, his impatience clearly growing. 

 

“I fail to see the distinction.” Henry seemed impervious to his master’s tone and still refused to look directly at him. “You are a kind man. You have always been kind to me, at the very least.”

 

“Leave.” Thomas suddenly snapped, pointing to the door. “If you cannot so much as answer a simple question, I command you to retire, as I am no longer in need of your services for the night. I am capable of taking care of myself.”

 

The servant left without another word.

 

Thomas found it difficult to sleep and tossed and turned restlessly throughout the night. He was more tired than he had been when he went to sleep when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas was less than agreeable during breakfast. He sat across from Philip, so he at the very least got to see him before talks resumed, but he was sour from a lack of sleep and a lack of food he actually enjoyed. 

 

“Your Majesty? What do you think?” Philip asked, raising an eyebrow. Thomas sat up, almost at attention, when he heard the boy’s voice. He, regretfully, had no idea how to answer, and it would likely be best for him to own up to that fact. 

 

“I- Well, I got very little sleep last night. Could you repeat that?” The king rubbed his eyes softly, shaking his head. “My apologies. I should have been listening, and it was quite rude of me to not.” Philip smiled reassuringly and tilted his head to the side. 

 

“You are forgiven. I was merely talking about how tepid the spring has been thus far. It could prove a problem for harvests, particularly in the southern colonies.” Philip shrugged, and Thomas was almost surprised that the prince was so thoughtful on economic matters. “Of course, your Olendaven doesn’t rely much on agricultural ventures, to my understanding. Your economy is primarily based on manufacturing, correct?” 

 

“Indeed, your highness. You are quite knowledgeable on these matters. What say you on the conflicts in the east?” Thomas’s lips could not help quirking into a smile. It was a test, even the blind could see that much. 

 

“I am of the opinion that it’s absolutely none of our business how our neighbors choose to govern themselves. If they wish to squabble like they are nothing more than stupid school children, we should allow them to sort it out on their own.” Philip said simply, taking a drink from his goblet. “So long as kingdoms that are allied with us are not harmed, that is. Rhayweth, for instance, is in a quite vulnerable position. Should anyone that claims citizenship of the Galdanian Union be injured in conflict, we should absolutely intervene.”

 

“Ah, but do we not stand for liberty in all its forms?” Thomas was quite pleased with Philip’s anwer if he were to be honest. It was fairly close to his own stance on the issue, and the boy was certainly well spoken.

 

“Liberty also includes a citizen’s right to live under the government of their choosing, your majesty. With all due respect, would it not be tyrannical for the council, a foreign body, to force their way into the governments of other people? How would that help to advance the principles of liberty? In fact, I see it to be quite arrogant of you to assume that we know better of their own lands than the easterners do.” Philip smirked around his goblet, and, quite honestly, Thomas was falling in love.

 

“Said with all the eloquence that I would expect from someone of your heritage. Both a magnificent thinker and a true beauty.” He nodded at the boy, stealing a glance to Schuyler. The other man looked quite amused with the proceedings in front of him.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Philip set his drink back down and took several bites of the meal in front of him. “You are not the worst looking man I have ever seen.” Schuyler looked appalled, but Thomas broke out into wild laughter. 

 

“That would have to be the highest honor I’ve ever earned.” Thomas wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and grinned. “You are not only everything I have mentioned thus, you also have a wonderful sense of humor. You truly are an angel among us mere mortals.” 

 

“Your majesty, I-”

 

“I only speak the truth. You could not be any more perfect. Would you care to walk with me in the palace gardens?” Thomas stood, and, after casting a brief look to King George which was met with a discreet nod, offered an arm to the prince. 

 

“I- Well, I suppose. Father, may I…?” Philip turned to Schuyler, looking somewhat apprehensive. 

 

“Yes, you may, so long as you stay on the grounds and return within two hours.” Alexander nodded, returning to his meal. Philip stood and took Thomas’s arm, walking alongside him. 

 

“I must admit, I haven’t ever done anything similar to this. There was a boy once whom I attempted to court, but it could never work. He was too far beneath me, at least in the eyes of my parents. We could not- We could not have waited until their death, not without me being incredibly unfair to him.” Thomas said softly, leading the boy through the corridors and out into the garden.

 

“I- I’m sorry.” Philip’s voice was quiet and his eyes moved quickly between carnations and a rosebush. “That- People should be free to love whoever their heart leads them to.” He looked down all of a sudden, allowing himself to be led around by the King.

 

“You say that as though it’s quite personal. Is everything alright?” The man raised an eyebrow, stopping short in his tracks. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to say, or what he was supposed to do. If Philip was somehow being coerced into this courtship… He could not see it through.

 

“Oh, it is nothing. Only- Well, it’s not important.”

 

“If there is something that is bothering you, you can tell me. A marriage should be based on honesty, and I may even be able to assist you in solving it. So, please. Be honest with me.” 

 

“My people are in massive amounts of debt. You know well how wealthy Olendaven is. A solid relationship between your kingdom and mine would benefit Peria immensely. My parents have been speaking about a potential marriage between you and myself for weeks. It is my duty to my people, and I am honored to fulfill it. And, well… You are not the worst person I could be married to. You are quite attractive. Accomplished. Intelligent, and with a good sense of humor. Perhaps I could even grow to love you someday.” Philip never looked up from the ground. “And I certainly enjoy your company, despite only having known you for a short time. And this is how courtships often go, is it not? Love shall develop later.”

 

“I- I cannot  _ marry _ you in good conscience if you are not entirely willing.” Thomas’s eyes had widened significantly as the boy spoke. Philip had no choice in whether he accepted the proposal or not. 

 

“But I am! Please, your majesty. My mother and father need this marriage. You could- You could bed me if that were to sway your decision on this. I am entirely willing in this matter.” Philip suddenly looked frantic and he practically threw himself at the king. “I am inexperienced, but if it would mean that you would want to keep this arrangement in place… I could give that part of myself to you even before our wedding. Anything that you want. Please, I need this. I need you to be my husband, for my people.” 

 

“Shh, Philip, I will not break this off. I will not bed you, either. That would be to take advantage of your desperation on this matter, and I like to think myself to be a better man than that.” Thomas frowned, wrapping his arms around the now sobbing boy. “There are conversations which must be had, but know in the meantime that I will do nothing to compromise this arrangement. Your father will hear nothing of my doubts.” He said, keeping his tone level and hopefully reassuring. 

 

“Thank you. I cannot express my gratitude with words, this is beyond what I could have ever imagined your response to be, thank you!” Philip exclaimed, pulling away slightly. Thomas almost missed the closeness and rhythm of the boy’s steadily beating heart, though he said nothing of it. 

 

By god, he had thinking to do. 

 

~

 

“Henry, you are owed an apology for the way I spoke to you last night. I hope that I can be forgiven, but I do not expect to be. You have been good to me always. As a servant, yes, but also as a confidant. Perhaps even as a friend. You are invaluable to me, and I would not wish for my duties to put strain on whatever semblance of friendship we have.” Thomas said quietly when he was back in his chambers, looking over to the younger man. 

 

“Your majesty, I-” 

 

“Please, call me Thomas. You know me better than anyone ever has, including my own mother and father. If anyone has earned the right to call me by my true name, it would be you. We were playmates together. You called me Thomas then. Call me Thomas now. Who knows? Maybe I will regain some of that wonder and energy from my youth.” He cut the servant off, shaking his head slightly. 

 

“I do recall our tormenting my mother. We truly were imps back- Back before you became King. Things were simpler then, were they not?” Henry closed his eyes and shook his head, a small smile beginning to form on his lips. 

 

“And throughout our adolescence… Gods above, how I wish for those days to return.” Thomas stood and took small steps over to Henry, sitting next to him on the bed. The servant looked extremely conflicted for a moment before pressing his own lips to the king’s. 

 

“Tell me to stop this, your majesty. Please, I beg of you, order me to stop.” Henry whispered after he’d pulled back, but only slightly. Thomas could still smell the sweet wine on the servant’s lips, and the fine perfume he’d been gifted with months ago.

 

“I do not wish for this to stop. I beg of you, please continue. Take me,  _ love _ me as you did so long ago, Henry. Please. I have oil- I carry it always in case this were to happen once again. I fantasize, I touch myself to the thoughts and memories of you inside of me. You taught me so well.” Thomas’s voice was hardly more than a breath, as if he was scared that someone else would hear his plea. 

 

“Thomas, you do not know what you ask for.” 

 

“Yes, I do. I want you to fill me so wholly as you did years ago.” 

 

That was how they spent the rest of their night. They loved, they touched, and they kissed. Thomas did not spare a single thought to the fact that he was being infidelious. He only knew that he wished to feel the closeness of another man, and he had someone that he knew and trusted with which to feel it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Or don't. But I would prefer if you did.


	3. Chapter 3

It was clear to Thomas that, on some level, Philip was confused by Olendaven. Thomas was no fool, he knew that their homes had quite different cultures, but he had not expected such awe. Perhaps it was how sheltered the boy had been? Or even that he was that. A boy. Thomas felt a pang in his chest and moved Philip towards the doors of the castle more quickly.

 

“Everything here is so strange, your majesty,” Philip whispered, taking in the sights of the castle. He curiously reached out to a tapestry on the wall, one of the royal crest. “Even this threading feels strange. Pray tell, what is it made of?” He stopped in front of it entirely and kept stroking the fabric.

 

“It is a fine silk. You do know what silk is, do you not?” Thomas raised an eyebrow when Philip shook his head. “Silk is woven from the cocoons of silkworms. We also have cotton threading and yarn, but I favor silk above all.” He hummed softly, taking his betrothed’s hand once more. “There are a number of silken objects in this castle for you to feel yet, including my own and your bedsheets.” 

 

“Y-Your bedsheets? Will we not sleep in the same bed?” Philip asked with eyes as wide as saucers, following Thomas down a corridor into the main throne room. 

 

“Not until our wedding night. If we spend the nights together, it is feared that… lust will be built. I refuse to consummate any attraction I feel towards you until the moment we have been wed, and no sooner. I will not allow myself to be tempted by you just yet.” Thomas tilted his head to the side, as it was his turn to be confused.

 

“Oh. Yes, of course. I should not have asked.” Philip’s voice was quiet and he looked down. “I simply thought that you would wish to sample me before then? What good is a young husband if he will not even allow you his flesh?”

 

“Philip, I have already told you that I do not wish to sully you and your purity before we are truly husbands. I will not move on this issue and I request that you refrain from speaking of it.” Thomas’s voice was stern and he shook his head very firmly. “I do not wish to take you to bed just yet, therefore I will not.”

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Philip said softly, his voice breaking half the way through. He sounded almost as though he might cry. “Will you show me to my chambers next, my King? I wish to sleep if that is square with you.”

 

“Of course, my sweetest.” Thomas led him down a couple corridors to the bedroom he had asked the castle’s maids to arrange for his fiance. There was a rather large bed in the center of the room, a desk stocked with parchment, pens, and ink if Philip wished to write, and a number of very large and very full bookshelves.

 

It was perfect.

 

\---

 

Philip did not know what to think about Thomas. He was a bit arrogant, yes, but he was also very much a romantic. He lavished Philip with his attentions and his praise, as well as a number of gifts every single day. He was awoken by Thomas himself every single morning and taken through the castle on the same business as his fiance. 

 

It was a fine and comfortable life, one that he would be more than content with for the remainder of his days. 

 

“My heart, the sun has risen, and so must you,” Thomas said cheerfully, gently jostling Philip's shoulder in an attempt to rouse him. “We must choose our food and drink for the wedding, as well as our decorations.”

 

Philip made a noise of discontentment, shaking his head. “It is far too early. Are you sure that we must attend to the planning this early?” He whined, shaking his head. “After all, the wedding is not for another few months, and we have many other things which we could be doing with our time.”

 

“Hm, like what?” Thomas teased softly, pulling the blankets off of his fiance with a small grin. Thomas’s eyes went wide, and he looked nothing short of shocked. Philip had been planning for this moment for many weeks.

 

“You could take me to bed,” Philip whispered, looking to Thomas with soft eyes. He was wearing a very sheer dressing gown, clearly intended for a lady. As a matter of fact, it was little more than a chemise. It was trimmed with fine lace and intricately embroidered. “Please, Thomas. I know that I am still pure… in that way, but you could certainly teach me. Show me how to be a good lover to you.”

 

“Philip, I thought that I told you I did not want-” Thomas cut himself off, swallowing thickly. If the bulge in his trousers was any indication, he was not about to behave as an upright man should. “Well- But I have no oil to help ease the pain of penetration. And I will not touch you without it.”

 

“I asked a lady in the kitchens to help me find some. I have plenty. We have every item you would need to show me true pleasure.” Philip sat up, taking Thomas’s hand in his own.

 

“Well, then I suppose that I have no real grounds on which to refuse your offer. Very well, I will take you.” He swallowed thickly, sitting on the bed. He kissed Philip softly, slipping his hand into the boy’s ringlets. “First and foremost, I am going to stretch you out. That way I will not tear anything. If I were to harm you, you would bleed and could get quite sick. I cannot have that.”

 

Philip nodded minutely, hardly able to contain his excitement. He handed Thomas the bottle of oil, smiling a little. “I like that you are explaining things to me before you do them. It is… Quite relaxing and comforting to know what is to come next.” He tilted his head to the side, leaning back in the bed.

 

Thomas set aside the oil to be used at a later time, moving Philip’s underthings up to give him easier access. He tugged off his fiance’s drawers, also intended for a lady, spreading out his legs. Thomas’s breath caught in his throat and he looked a tad overwhelmed.

 

“Thomas, before we- Could I be entirely nude? I would prefer if you were naked as well.” Philip’s voice was quiet and he was clearly a bit anxious.

 

“Of course, my love.” Thomas smiled, standing to remove his clothes. He was even more handsome when bared to the world, his muscles toned and lean underneath his dark skin. Philip gasped, tossing his own chemise across the room. They were both exposed and Thomas saw fit to resume. 

 

He coated his fingers with the lubricant, nudging Philip’s legs apart. He was already slightly stiff, his manhood curving up ever so slightly. He slipped one digit at a time into Philip, spending ample time swirling his fingers around inside the boy and scissoring them gently.

 

When he found the boy to be adequately prepared, Thomas covered himself in the oil. He raised Philip’s legs against his shoulders and slipped the tip of himself into the boy.

 

Philip cried out, aroused but also anxious and in moderate pain. Thomas made a sound of pity and cupped his betrothed’s cheek.

 

“Shh, my heart. I need you to bear down on me, yes? That will make it much more enjoyable for you.” Thomas smiled, leaning down to kiss Philip. He allowed Philip a few more moments to adjust before pushing himself in more. “You feel so amazing, my love. You feel so perfect around me, as though I was making love to something as small as a keyhole.” He whispered, moving Philip’s head aside so he could leave a love-bite on his shoulder.

 

Philip made a soft noise, a mix between a whimper and a moan, draping his arms around Thomas's neck. He was practically in heaven. Thomas was above him and around him and everywhere, rocking his hips forward and back, taking him straight to the edge of climax. He had touched himself in the night, fantasizing about what it would be like to be taken to bed for the first time, but Thomas was better than he could have ever dreamed.

 

They continued like that for what seemed like hours, until Thomas wrapped his hand around Philip’s cock. He touched him softly, gently, working him up and down. Philip reached his climax with a soft shout, tipping his head back. Thomas followed soon after, leaving his seed inside Philip before pulling out and laying next to his fiance. 

 

Philip rested his head on Thomas’s broad, muscular chest, but not before pulling the covers up and over them. “May I go back to sleep again? Please?” He asked softly, carding his hands through the hair that grew on Thomas’s chest.

 

“Yes, my heart. Of course. I will join you if you are amenable.” Thomas smiled softly, bringing his boy slightly closer. Philip made a quiet, please noise, pressing his face into Thomas’s shoulder.

 

They were  _ happy. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry for comments. Feed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry was totally my invention, by the way. That scene wasn't even in the chapter outline, but I have something in store for later that's going to build on it. 
> 
> I actually have a map of this region made up if anyone wants to see it!
> 
> Also, please comment. Comments make me literally nut.


End file.
